


Love is a Beautiful Thing

by johnnyzbabe



Series: DONOR [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compaion to Donor...AJ’s point of view as he tells his side of his life with Kevin and Howie’s surprise of wanting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the First Challenge of August. Must use these words expand, ricochet, jubilant, matchmaker, and disgruntled.

I looked down at my ever expanding stomach and sigh. We, Kevin and I, are in the process of finding a bigger place to live since we will soon have a child in our lives. Of course I was daydreaming about things that seemed to happen in our lives.

“Alex,” Kevin yelled waving his hands in front of my eyes. The sound ricocheted off the blank walls in the spacious room. “You were day dreaming again.”

“Um, sorry I was in la-la land.” I explained.

“I can see. Care to share?” He asked with amusement. His green eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity.

“No,” And that was it.

When we mentioned to the other three guys that we were getting married and that I was expecting our first child the reactions varied as did their personalities. Brian was happy that we were happy. Of course he and Joey were happy with their two so they would be happy for us. Nick was just excited to be an uncle and possibility of being a Godfather to our child. Howie was quiet but acted like he was jubilant about it. Of course Kev and I could tell he really wasn’t. 

“Time to go we need to get ready. Howie, we promise to help you find your future children’s father.” Kevin smirked and even winked. I grinned knowing Kevin was only doing it to make Howie smile, which he did.

Arriving at our tiny one bedroom apartment which seemed dull when once it was the best thing, but now that we have some money and a child our new home will be so much better. Did I forget to mention that we bought the house I spaced out in, well we did. During the drive over to Howie’s had me thinking that the gleam in Kevin’s eyes isn’t just about being a father but playing matchmaker for Howie. I guess Howie did seem kinda jealous that Kevin and I we’re happy and having a child. This made me realize that if the tables were turned I would be kinda jealous as well.

Once we arrived at Howie’s he told us what was up and the words came out before I could stop them. “I’ll fuck ya to get you pregnant.” I truly meant it as a joke and in a form of support but it wouldn’t work since we both love to be bottom boys as Nick has razzed us about on several occasions. It turned out that him and Kevin had a lot more in common than thought since they are both top boys. Nick loves to be the ‘fucker’ in his relationship with ‘his’ Josh as he puts it. But we both know he is more of Josh’s Nicky. I mean JC Chasez when I say Josh since we just call him Josh and even Lance isn’t Lance but James with us on occasion and they all call me Alex. Not too many people call me AJ since our days in high school. But, back to my statement, the look Kevin sent me was certainly a death stare. Within the death stare was the ‘shut up or no sex’ stare so I shut up. By the look on Howie’s face I could see he was starting to get a bit like a disgruntled employee might. 

Once he made his decision it seemed like everything went into hyper-drive, Kevin and I had the wedding, honeymoon and had moved into our new home in what seemed like a few days when its be more like a year. Within that year I gave birth to Scott Alexander Richardson, we named him after us both instead of bickering over names we like and don’t like. We figured how wrong could dads’ could have been when they named us.

 

(1 year)  
It’s been one long and tiring year since we had Scott. Now we are celebrating his first birthday with the announcement that I am pregnant again. I’m really happy since I was an only child. Kevin is deliriously happy over it and has been working really hard on the nursery. It happens to be the same room we used for Scott but when he turned a year we gave him the choice of having his big kid room could be a new bedroom or just redoing his current room. He chose a new room.

It seemed really like only yesterday when I was filming James’ first birthday while Howie had cake and other food in his hair. Now Howie is the one filming me with food in my hair, on my clothes. Just about everywhere but in Scott’s mouth even with all this I have a huge smile on my face and by the end of that year we our second child Christopher Michael Richardson.

Epilogue:  
Scott is graduating from Law School at the top of his class and he has passed his bars to become a full fledged lawyer. He followed almost in Kevin’s footsteps in that both are lawyers. I had thought when Scott told us that it would become a family deal but ultimately Scott surprised us by becoming a Criminal Attorney while Kevin is a corporate lawyer. Christopher is starting his first year in Harvard Graduate School for Design. I went for a design degree but only at a community college since that was what I and my dad could afford.

It also happens to be mine and Kevin’s 26th Anniversary of course its not like the 25th or 50th but we feel every wedding anniversary is special. Howie and Lance are celebrating their 5th by renewing their vows. Kev and I decided that we would save it for out 30th. Also at Scott’s graduation we met his fiancée.


End file.
